Twilight OneShots
by JessiRocks95
Summary: Exactly what the name says. Random one-shot ideas that popped into my head. Includes Emo Edward, soppy love fics and more. Songs may also be included!
1. Edward goes Emo

**This is a random idea I got in art class one day. So let me know what you think.**

* * *

Jasper's POV

All of a sudden Alice - the love of my existence - burst through the door and I didn't care. In fact, the very sight of her made me more depressed. Stupid Edward and his hatred of love and happieness. He was sitting in the corner of mine and Alice's room playing 'My Chemical Romance' on his cell phone and trying to slit his wrist with a razor. He had been so emo since we left Forks. He went a bit overboard when he started styling his hair into a side fringe. I mean, he was the one who wanted to leave Forks. He said that we weren't good for Bella and that we had to leave before something bad happened.

He was getting on my nerves. He was always bringing me down, making me all depressed and moody whenever I was around him. I had half a mind to kill him myself. The razor obviously wasn't going to do anything.

"Jasper c'mon. Lets go hunt." Alice was always in a good mood, but Edward always overshadowed her with his emoness.

"I can't."

"Why not?" She said in a discussed voice.

"Because I'm too depressed."

"What?" She looked over to the corner and saw Edward. "For god sake Edward, stop hanging out with Jasper! Your making him all emo."

"I can't. Jasper's the only one who _will_ hang out with me." He made it sound like it was obvious. Like a five year old could have guessed.

"I don't stop and---- what are you doing?"

"I'm cutting my wrists, so I bleed to death and then I won't have to live through the pain of living without Bella."

"If you miss Bella so much then why don't you just go back to Forks. And by the way, you know you can't actually cut you wrists right?"

"Why not?"

"Because, first- we can't bleed to death and second- the only thing that can cut vampire skin is vampire teeth."

"Hmmmm......" Edward stared staring at his wrist.

"Don'.."

"Don't what?"

"I can see the future Edward. Don't bite your wrist."

"But thats the only thing that will work." He moaned.

"I'll tell Carlisle..."

"But Alice..." He was still moaning

"I will."

"She will." I decided to help.

"I hate you all!" He pouted for a minute, then he smiled up at Alice. "Alice... if you won't let me kill myself and none of _you_ will help me kill myself. Would you just check up on Bella for me? Just to make sure she's okay."

"Edward, I'm not going to spy on Bella for you."

"Fine. I'll go and try to track Victoria. I'll call you later and let you know where I am. Later" He stood up, walked over to the open window and just took off.

I looked back at Alice. She had her vision face on. She stared straight ahead and her face was blank.

I jumped up and ran to her. "What is it Alice? What do you see?"

"Bella....cliff.....drowns......gone..." Her eyes came back into focus.

"What happened Alice?"

"Bella her future just disappeared.... I have to go.."

"I'll come with you."

"No you stay here.. I'll be back soon.." She kissed me on the lips and with that, was gone.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing in Jasper's pov. Review and let me know what you thought.  
TwilightJess over and out... XxX**


	2. Demetri's Confession

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy with school and stuff.  
I wanted to update this story and this was the first thing that sprang to mind.  
Enjoy!**

**Heidi's POV**

It was a regular day in Volterra. Well, as normal as a day in Volterra can be.

I'd been out to round up breakfast, brought breakfast back and had breakfast with everyone in the Great Hall.

I went to my room to freshen up. I had a shower, put on some clean clothes and decided to sit down and read a magazine.

I don't get to relax that often, so I use every free momment that I get.

I finished the magazine and decided to go see what Jane was doing. Rather, who she was torturing. It was usually Felix, as he was usually the one annoying her.

I was walking down the corridor when I heard someone talking. I followed the voice to Alec's room. Although, it wasn't Alec that was talking. I listened for a minute. It was Demetri talking _to_ Alec.

"I have to do it. I can't wait any longer."

"Dude, hang on. Relax... Now slow down and tell me why you feel you need to do this." Alec sounded like a cyciatrist.

"Well, its just that.... When I saw her today, the way she just walked in, all calm, and the way she devowered that human... I mean, she just takes my breath away. Not that I need it... I mean.. well you know what I mean.."

"Awww..... your in love..." What?! In love? In love with who?

I gasped. Loud enough that they heard, so I ran!

"JANE!!!!" I screamed, as I ran to the Great Hall.

* * *

SMACK! I crashed into her.

She placed her hands on my shoulders and look at my horror struck expression. "What?... Heidi.. What is it?"

"De....De.... Dem....Dem..." I just couldn't get it out.

She grabed my arm and draged me along.

"Sulpicia!" She yelled.

We entered the Great Hall. Sulpicia, Athenodora, Chelsea and Renata were all there. Marcus, Santiago, Corin and Afton were also there.

"Girls only! Boys... get out!" Nobody refused Jane. If you did, you'd be in big trouble.

The boys all disappeared and it was quiet. Jane turned to me and so did all the others.

"Now... relax... take a deep breath and tell us what happened.

I took a deep breath and told them all they needed to know. "Demetri is in love!"

A gasp was ecoed around the room.

"What?" Renata was always the odd one out.

"Demetri is in love.." I repeated.

"How do you know?" Sulpicia walked over and stood beside me.

"I overheard him talking to Alec."

"Who is he in love with?" Chelsea asked.

"I have no idea. I gasped and they heard me, so I ran."

Just then Alec, Demetri and Felix entered the room.

"Em... May I speak to Heidi please... Alone?" Demetri asked, quite mannerly I might add.

"Of course dear, come girls.." Sulpicia gestured towards the door and everyone left. Felix walked out and Alec followed and closed the door. As he closed the door, Alec winked at me.

"I'm sorry.. I wasn't eavesdropping I swear..."

"What?... Never mind...emm...god, how can I say this?.." Demetri looked like if he could sweat, he would be.

"Just say it..." Whatever he had to say, it couldn't be that bad.

He looked at me and smiled. "Well... Lately I've been having this feeling and well..... I...." This time he looked like he'd be blushing.

Thats when it hit me. It was me. The one he was in love with. It was _me_. _Me_.. How could that be? I'd never be good enough for someone like Demetri. Would I?

"Okay.. I'm gonna come right out with it! Heidi, I Love You!"

* * *

**Sorry about how sappy it is. I didn't mean for it to turn out like that. It was supposed to be funnier.  
Read and review please and I hope you enjoyed that.  
Merry Christmas.**


	3. When Leahs Attack

**Don't let the name confuse you, its actually kinda sad.  
This is pretty much about Leah and Sam.  
Song used: I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance**

Emmett had been watching the Shopping channel again. This time he decided he wanted a Swing-Set.

After Rosalie confiscated it, she gave it to Renesmee. Rosalie is practically Renesmee's slave.

Edward and Bella are in the back yard of the Cullen house, enjoying the sunny day. Renesmee is playing on the Swing-Set with Jacob.

Rosalie and Emmett come out to the yard.

"But Rosy.... I wanted to play on it..." Emmett moans like a five year old.

"Don't call me that." Rosalie turns around and slaps Emmett's arm. Emmett gives her the puppy dog eyes. "If you want to play on it that badly, then go play with Renesmee."

"Eddie? Bellie? Can I play Renezie?" Emmett gives them the puppy dog eyes. Edward looks at Bella and she nods at Emmett. "Yay!" And Emmett skips over to the Swing-Set.

They hear voices coming from the forest. It sounds like they are shouting.

Edward stands up, bringing Bella with him. "Oh boy... Rosalie bring Renesmee inside." Without a word Renesmee runs to Rosalie and they run inside. "Jacob, Emmett you might want to stay here for this."

Leah comes through the trees and Sam follows, just a few steps behind.

"I don't want to know Sam!" She shouts as she jumped the river.

"But Leah... "

Jacob rushs too Leah's side, shifting his eyes to Sam every few seconds.

"I don't need this today..." Edward holds Bella behind him.

"Leah... I just want to talk."

"I. Said. NO!"

Suddenly music starts playing from somewhere in the house. Everybody looks up to Alice and Jasper's bedroom window. Jasper has his arm around Alice. Alice has a sterio in one hand and gives Leah a thumbs up with the other. Leah smurks and starts singing.

"Well when you go / so never think I'll make you try to stay / and maybe when you get back / I'll be off to find another way.  
Well after all this time that you still owe / you're still a good for nothing / I don't know / so take your gloves and get out / better get out / while you can .

"Well when you go, would you even turn to say / I don't love / like I did / yesterday."

(Sam looks to Bella and Edward for support. Bella shakes her head. "Sorry. Edward told me he didn't love me before he left.")

Leah continues. "Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading / so sick and tired of all the needless beating / but baby when they knock you / down and out, thats where you outta stay.  
Well after all the blood that you still owe / another dollar's just another blow / so fix your eyes and get up / better get up / while you can.  
Whoa / whoa..."

(Sam looks to Jacob, and Jacob shakes his head.)

"Well when you go, would you even turn to say / I don't love / like I did / yesterday.  
Oh c'mon / c'mon

"When you go.. / would you have the guts to say / I don't love you / like I loved you / yester-day... "

Emmett breaks down crying.

"I don't love you / like I loved you / yester-day...  
I don't love you like I loved you yesterday............"

A tear streams down Sam's face, and one down Leah's. They stand in front of eachother. Sam hold up his left hand, palm facing Leah, and Leah holds up her right hand, palm facing Sam. They press their palms together and bow their heads until their foreheads meet.

Sam whispers to her. "How did we end up like this?"

Leah answers with one simple word. "Werewolves." She steps back five steps, smiles at Sam, wipes the tear from her eye, phases and disappears into the forest.

* * *

**Told you it was sad. I realised about half way through that all the Cullens are in it except Carlisle and Esme.  
I love Leah and think its unfair that she was put through all that pain.****  
The song kinda suits Bella too, but Edward told her that he didn't love her so, she doesn't relate.  
Read and Review, Please.**

**P.s. Suggestions are welcome...**


	4. Gianna's Change : Part One

**This is something I've wanted to write for a long time!  
It's gotta be split up though. I'll have the rest up soon!  
Enjoy! **

**Part One**

_**Gianna's POV**_

I was doing my job, like I did everyday. I did the same thing, day after day after day. I came to work at eight in the morning and had lunch at twelve. I went to the Cafe across the street for my lunch everyday. I'd get a salad roll, a cup of coffee and read the daily paper. I'm vegetarian so a salad roll was pretty much all I could have. I found the killing and eating of animals to be absolutely disgusting!

Everyday, I'd watch Heidi bring in groups of tourists for them to drink. The screams weren't so bad once you get used to them. I didn't really mind them anymore. It was actually quite relaxing. It just ment everyone would be in a good mood for the next couple of hours.

They'd come out of the Great Hall laughing and imitating the people they had just devoured! Oh, how I wished I could be like them. Their beautiful, sparkling features and soft, shining hair.

Like I was saying, it was a regular day. It was two in the afternoon and I'd just finished some paperwork Aro had given me. Heidi had just brought in the second set of tourists and the screams were ecoing through the tower. I sat back and closed my eyes, letting the screams enter my mind and allow me to daydream.

I must have shut out the outside world because the next thing I knew, Felix was tapping my shoulder.

"Gianna... Gianna!"

"Huh! What? Sorry.. I must have nodded off."

"It's okay. Umm... What was I gonna say... Oh yea! Aro wants to see you."

"He wants to see me? Why?"

"I don't know. But he's in a good mood so I don't think its anything bad. Anyway, I gotta go." He called to me as he walked to the end of the hall and out the door. "See ya later!"

"Well, I better not keep him waiting." I said to myself. I stood up and walked to the Great Hall. I knocked on the door before I entered, just to be polite. Obviously he would know it was me.

Aro greated me as soon as I was in the door. He skipped over to me. It was the fastest skip I'd ever seen.

"Ah.. Gianna. Your looking lovely today." Aro always had a strange, giddy smile on his face. It was kinda creapy sometimes, but like the screams, you get used to it.

"Umm.. Thank you Aro!" I tried to hide the fact that I was creeped out.

"My plessure." He replied. He took my hand and began walking back towards the other end of the Great Hall. "Oh.. Your sister's Sixteen today. How lovely!" The way he did the whole 'mind reading' thing also creaped me out. Then I remembered, 'Shit, he knows what I was thinking.'

He obviously heard that because he let go of my hand and said, "Sorry, I'm creaping you out again."

"Oh get on with it Aro!" This was the first time I noticed Caius was in the room. He was leaning against the back of Marcus's chair, while Marcus sat there with the same 'bored' look that he wore 24/7.

"Yes, thank you Caius. Back to business." Aro turned to face me with a more serious look on his face. The smile wasn't gone, but he looked more serious than before.

"I must speak to you about a serious matter." Now he was making me nervious. "Lets see.. hmm.. How long have you been working for us?"

"Well.. I'm twenty now, I started working for you when I was sixteen... About four years now."

"And.. how long have you wanted to _be_ like us?"

"Every second since I found out what you _were_."

"I'm going to give you an oppertunity Gianna. You've worked here for four years now and you've proven to be quite loyal..."

"Are you offering me what I think you're offering me?.."

He took my hand again, held it and let it go.

"Yes, exactly!" He chirped cheerfully. "Now I can't garentee that you'll have a gift... but imortality itself is quite rewarding."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I began to hyperventalate. Then my voice got very high pitched, "Oh, Aro, thank you!" Then I pulled myself together. "I swear you won't regret this."

"I hope your right. Now, if you'd like to come with me." He gestured to a door hidden behind a pillar at the end of the Great Hall.

He walked to the door opened it and gestured for me to enter.

This is what I'd been waiting for. This is what I'd been dreaming about for the last four years. I was about to recieve the greatest thing anyone could ask for. I was about to become... A Vampire.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! I did! XD  
****I'll post Part Two soon!**  
R&R please! 


	5. Gianna's Change : Part Two

**  
Part two of the previous chapter.  
I hope you enjoy the rest.**

* * *

** Part Two **

_**Felix's POV**_

Ahh... Back home. That trip to Russia was tiring! I mean, seriously, them Russians are tough! It took us a week to take out the entire coven.

As usual I was the last one through the door of the castle. I went inside, closed the doors and when I turned around everyone was gone. Ugh, I hated when they did that.

I made my way up to the Great Hall. I entered the reception room and there I saw what I'd waited a week to see. A beautiful, human girl was stalking books on a shelf behind the reception desk. Her long, dark hair flowed down her back as she stretched up to the top shelf.

_"Okay, play it cool Felix. Don't make yourself look obvious. Just walk past her, say "hi" and go into the great hall." _I thought to myself. "_You can do this!"_

I walked past the desk, looked at the girl and said "Hey Gianna".

I was about to enter the Great Hall when I thought about the Gianna standing behind the desk. There was something strange about her... That when I thought "_Oh my god! Thats not Gianna!!"_

I whirled around to look at her and she was looking at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl, sounding half paniced.

"My name is Samantha. I'm the new receptionist." She said cheerfully, holding out her hand to shake mine.

I bolted into the great hall and shouted, "ARO!! GIANNA'S GONE! WHERE IS SHE?!" I grabbed Aro up by the throat. "What did you do to her?" I said angrly.

Demetri and Afton were at my side, trying to calm me and get me to lighten my grip from my master's neck. I let him go. And gave him a cold look.

"A bit of a hot-head I see. I must say Felix, I've never seen this side of you!" He chuckled. Wow.. I _really _wanted to hit him.

He could see the utter hatred in my eyes. "Now, now, don't you worry your hot little head. I haven't harmed young Gianna."

"Then where is she?" I was getting frustrated.

"Jane.." He gestured something to Jane she left the room.

"If you've hurt her I swear I'll -"

"Aro?.. Whats going on?" A voice called from behind.

I was frozen in place. My body tensed up. It was like my body just went on lock-down.

"Felix, turn around." Demetri whispered to me.

"Is everything okay?" The person said again. My body relaxed because I recognised the voice this time, although there was something different about the way it sounded. I turned my head, and my body followed.

"Gianna?" I asked, surprised by the person I saw standing at the end of the room.

"Felix?" She asked back in her sweet bell-tone voice. She smiled at me. "You look so different through these eyes." She giggled. "I nearly didn't recognise you." Her laugh was like music to my ears.

"I think we'll leave these two to _catch up_." Aro signaled everyone out of the room. He left and closed the door behind him.

We just stared at eachother for a while. God knows how long we stood there.

She smiled at me again, and I smiled back. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's so nice to hug you and not be afraid that I might kill you." I giggled.

"It's nice to hug you and not be afraid that you might kill me." She giggled.

I pulled my head back so that I could look at her face again. I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Your new look suits you." I joked.

"Oh will you just kiss me already!" She grabbed my face and pulled to to hers, until our lips met. Kissing was a new experience for me, and kissing _Gianna_ made it 100 times better!

I still couldn't take my eyes off her. I was kissing her with my eyes open. I must have looked like a freak.

She pulled away. "Okay, you have _got_ to stop staring at me."

"Sorry." I reached down and grabbed her hand.

"Lets go. The others are probably easedropping anyway." She laughed. When she laughed my stomach felt funny.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything." She smiled.

"Who is that Samantha girl? The new receptionist."

She laughed again. "Oh, thats my little sister. I suggested to Aro that he keep the job in my family. You know, to protect our secret and stuff. My sister would never betray me."

We walked out to the reception room and everybody was there. I looked at Samantha. She was looking at the hands me and Gianna had entwined. She looked up at me and saw that I was looking at her. I winked at her and she giggled.

Finally, me and Gianna could be together without her being human getting in the way.

"So, Gianna, any powers?" Alec asked.

"Not that I know of." Gianna giggled. There went my stomach again.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get something."

Then she burst out laughing. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" I asked.

"The cat is starving. Well, thats what it's trying to tell Jane anyway." She laughed

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know. I can just hear it. Can't you guys?"

Then Aro spoke, "I think we've found her power."

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed that.  
I love Felix and Gianna as a couple. And Samantha is just a character I made up.  
R&R Please!**


	6. Nessie's Mom

**Random idea I got in the car one morning! I had to finish the Gianna story before I could post it though.  
So without further adue, here it is!  
Enjoy.**

* * *

Seth's POV

We were at the Cullen's house, as usual. Jacob never let us leave, unless Nessie was coming. Only this time everybody was there. Both Wolf-Packs and all the Cullens. All the imprints were there too.

The Cullens were having a Barbique, I don't know why but it got everybody together. I mean, the Packs were the only ones that were gonna be eating.

We were all outside. All the wolves that had imprinted were with their imprints, Jake was playing with Nessie, Emmett and Edward were maning the Barbique, Rosalie was talking to Esme and Carlisle, and Alice and Jasper were sitting on the grass.

I was sitting on the grass with Leah, Embry, Collin, Brady and all the others who hadent imprinted yet.

Thats when things changed. Bella came out of the house with raw burgars and brought them over to Edward and Emmett. She talked to Edward for a minute and went to sit with Alice and Jasper.

All the guys behind me sighed.

"Edward is one lucky guy.." Collin said.

"He sure is.." Brady commented.

"Are you guys serious?" Leah gave them a look.

"Hey, Bella's hot." Embry said.

"Ugh, whatever!" Leah stood up and walked away.

The radio was playing and the ads were just over.

_Hey! This is Jamin' Joe on KW116. I'm gonna bring y'all back in time with an old one. Here's Fountains of Wayne with 'Stacey's Mom' ......_

I winked at the guys and well, we were hyper teenagers with a crush on Renesmee's mom.

We stood up and began to dance.

(a/n I'm gonna switch formats for this)

Instrumental

Seth : Nessie's mom has got it goin' on

Brady : Nessie's mom has got it goin' on

Collin : Nessie's mom has got it goin' on

Embry : Nessie's mom has got it goin' on

Seth : Nessie can I come over after school

Others : After school

Embry : We can hand around by the river

Others : hang by the river

Collin : Did your mom get back from her business trip

Others : Business trip

Brady : Is she there or is she tryin' to give me the slip

Others : Give me the slip

Seth and Embry : You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be

Brady and Collin : I'm all grown up now

Others : Baby can't you see!

All : Nessie's mom has got it goin' on / she's all I want and I've waited for so long / Nessie can't you see / you're just not the girl for me

(Jacob: "Damn right she's not!")

Seth and Embry : I know it might be wrong but

Brady and Collin : I'm in love with Nessie's mom

Seth : Nessie's mom has got it goin' on

Collin : Nessie's mom has got it goin' on

Embry : Nessie's mom has got it goin' on

Collin : Nessie's mom has got it goin' on

Seth : Nessie do you remember when I mowed your lawn

Others : Mowed your lawn

Embry : Your mom came out with just a towel on

Others : Towel on

(Edward: "Umm... guys... That is my wife your singing about..")

Brady : I could tell she liked me from the way she stared

Others : The way she stared

Collin : And the way she said, you missed a spot over there

Others : a spot over there

Seth and Embry : And I know that you think it's just a fantasy

Brady and Collin : But since your dad walked out

Others : Your mom could use a guy like me!

(Edward: "What? Ye aren't making any sense.")

All : Nessie's mom has got it goin' on / she's all I want and I've waited for so long / Nessie can't you see / your just not the girl for me

(Jacob: "Guys! Shut up!")

Seth and Embry : I know it might be wrong but

Brady and Collin : I'm in love with Nessie's mom

Instumental

All : Nessie's mom has got it goin' on

(Seth : She's got it goin on...)

All : She's all I want and I've waited for so long

(Embry : Waited and waited)

All : Nessie can't you see your just not the girl for me

Brady : I know it might be wrong

Collin : I'm in love with

All : Nessie's mom / ohh / ohh

Edward : I'm in love with

All : Nessie's mom / ohh /ohh

Jacob : Wait a minute

All : Nessie can't you see / your just not the girl for me

Seth, Embry, Collin and Brady : I know it might be wrong but / I'm in live with Nessie's mom

(i'm swapping back now)

Everybody just stared at us. Then everybody - except Edward and Jacob - burst out laughing. Even Nessie was giggling and clapping.

Bella smiled, picked Nessie up and said, "Thanks for the song guys. It was very... Entertaining!" Then she giggled and went to comfort Edward and Jacob.

We sighed again. Leah came over, patted me on the shoulder and laughed, "Boy, I can't wait 'til you imprint!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I love Seth! He's so cute. And I loved the idea of the teenage wolves dancing around, sing about Bella and Nessie!  
R&R - xXTwilightJessXx**


	7. The luck of the Irish

**This is something I've been meaning to write for a long time.  
Jessy and Shannon are made up by me. (Well, not made up but, you know what I mean)

* * *

****With Irish Coven**

Siobhán read the letter aloud.

_Dear Siobhán and company,  
__How are you and your lovely coven doing? We haven't seen you since that little exchange of views with the Cullen. We were expecting a visit from you, but have yet to recieve one. We were going to make a trip to Ireland to visit you, but I assured my brothers that you would be making plans to come to us.  
__I would hate Caius to get a temper and I'm sure you would hate that too, as I'm sure you remember his actions last year.  
__Anyway, I'm going to get to the point, and I do not mean to sound... pushy, but if we do not recieve a visit from you, you will recieve a visit from us.  
__Blood and Venom be with you all,  
__Yours Sincierly,  
__Aro_

"We are in trouble." Liam sighed.

"What will we do?" Maggie asked.

"Well, the letter made it pretty clear that we have to go to them or they'll come to us."

At that momment all three looked outside, at the two young newborns running through the forest, laughing and singing random lyrics from songs as they passed each other.

"What will we do with them?" Maggie asked Siobhán, slightly paniced.

"Well, we can't bring them with us." Liam stated.

"But, we can't leave them here alone either. And if one of us stays behind Aro will get suspisious." Siobhán thought aloud.

"I guess we _have_ to bring them with us then." Maggie glanced outside again.

Siobhán followed Maggie's worried glance. The two newborns were racing to the shelter, where the others were talking.

Jessy got there first. She rubbed it in Shannon's face. Shannon didn't like losing. Last time Jessy beat her, Shannon attacked Jessy and Siobhan had to ground her.

They were only fifteen when they were changed. Jessy was about 5ft 3in and had shoulder length red/brown hair with a long fringe, which she usually let hang down over her eyes. Shannon was about 5ft 4in and her hair was long and black with a short fringe.

They had had a bad day and were walking in the woods when Shiobán found them. The two girls were struck with curiosity when Siobhán told them what she was. The girls understood and agreed to let Siobhán feed on them. Siobhán was surprised by this and brought the girls back with her. She consulted Maggie and Liam, and they decided to change the girls instead.

They were only a few months old now.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jessy asked. She was not always cheerful but she was usually more cheerful than Shannon.

"Nothing really." Maggie answered.

"Actually girls we're going on holiday." Siobhán anounced.

* * *

**One week later.  
****Volturi castle, Volterra**

"They're here!" Aro rejoiced.

"What? Who?" Caius demanded.

"The Irish coven!" Aro cheered, clapping his hands at the same time, " See, brothers, I told you they would come."

"Aro, you wrote a letter telling them too." Caius exclaimed.

Samantha entered the room, "Um... Aro, the Irish coven are here."

"Send them in at once, my dear." Aro chirped.

Jane ascorted them in. Siobhán, Maggie and Liam entered first. Jessy and Shannon followed behind. Siobhán was trying to hide them from Aro as much as possible.

"Ah, Siobhán, my dear. How nice to see you!"

"And you Aro. Caius. Marcus. Jane"

Caius just nodded. Marcus looked bored as always. And Jane ignored her and went to stand beside Alec.

"And who are these lovely two _lovely_ creatures."

Siobhán didn't hide them very well.

They girls peeked around the two sides of the others and smiled at Aro.

Alec gasped and Jane stared wide eyed.

"Well, well, well.." Caius became interested, "Looks like you've been busy, Siobhán. Would you like to explain yourself?"

Siobhán stayed silent**.**

Jessy stepped around Maggie and held her hand out to Aro's. Aro smiled at her and held her hand in both of his. Meanwhile, Shannon stepped around Liam.

Aro released her hand. "Wonderful!" He chirped, "And such talents.." He turned and exchanged a look with Caius.

"You want _more_, Aro." Caius whined, "Don't we have enough already.."

"No!" Aro half shouted, "I want more!"

They glared at each other for a long moment.

Caius caved, "Ugh.. Fine."

They left it at that.

* * *

Aro chatted with Siobhán for a long time. They seemed argued twice. Jessy and Shannon talked to Alec and Jane.

Then it came time to leave.

"Well, it was lovely to see you again Siobhán, but I'm sure you want to head home."

Siobhán nodded. She walked over to Jessy and Shannon, gave them a hug and turned to leave.

The girls were confused. Then they understood what was happening. Aro was adopting them to the guard.

They were 'over the moon' with excitement.

Siobhán and the others left.

Caius turned to Aro, "So what exactly are these talents?..."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It was fun to write.  
I'm not that mean! I'll tell what their powers are. When I think of them! XD  
R&R! Please and Thank you! (Unless you didn't review. Then you don't deserve a Thank you!)**


	8. Bella's Outburst

**Took a while but here comes more randomness. I got this idea during a Taylor Swift fase!  
Hope you enjoy!  
Song used : Picture to Burn - Taylor Swift**

* * *

At the Cullen house

Emmett and Jasper exited the house, into the front garden. They heard Bella yelling at Edward, which was strange because Bella adored Edward and rarely yelled at anybody.

The commotion was coming from the garage. They went to check it out.

Edward's Volvo was parked outside the garage. The garage door was open and inside Bella was standing in the spot where the Volvo was usually parked. Edward was standing a few feet away from Bella.

Bella was yelling and waving her arms around in the air. She seemed to be yelling about her truck.

"But what makes you think I had something to do with your truck breaking down?" Edward asked.

"Because when I checked the engine it smelled suspisiouslly beautiful!" She yelled back.

"Ohh..." Edward wispered, but loud enough for Bella to hear.

"Bella.. Why don't you let it out in a more apropriate way..." Jasper sugested calmly.

"I am! I'm yelling at him!" She shouted back.

Emmett laughed, but Edward and Jasper shook their heads.

"Ugh!" Bella groaned as she stormed out of the garage.

She pulled her new Ipod, that Edward had bought for her the week before, from her pocket and flicked through the songs until she found the one she was looking for.

"You want apropriate.. Oh, I'll give you apropriate.." She mummbled as she selected the song.

A song began to play and Bella began to sing.

_[instrumental]_

_"State the obvious,  
I haven't got my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy,  
That's fine  
I'll tell mine  
You're gay,  
And by the way,_

__

I loved that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying' sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be

_'Cause I loved that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn."_

_[instrumental]  
_"Woooooooh! Go Bella!" Emmett cheered.  
_  
"And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health_

__

'Cause I loved that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,

_I really, really loved that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn."_

Bella threw a lit match through the open window of Edwards Volvo. In seconds the Volvo was up in flames.  
_  
"Burn, burn, burn, baby burn.."_

Emmett cheered. Edward slouched forward, eyes wide, staring, as his car burned. Carlisle caught his shoulders.  
_  
"Just another picture to burn.."_

"Carlisle, thats my car.." Edward wined.

"And the truck was hers. An eye for an eye." Carlisle answered wisely.

_"Baby burn..."_

Bella sighed, looked at Edward, still staring wide-eyed at what was his car, then smiled, looked at Jasper and said, "Whow, you were right Jasper. That did make me feel better."

* * *

**  
Read and review, well.. you've already read.. i hope.. so review!  
SpikeyPikey95 :) **


End file.
